Watashi wa Kanari no Shōnen
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: At night, Naruto was thinking about them until he could not sleep. He was crying, wondering if 'they' would be his. And in the end, Naruto could not help it anymore. Warning : Lame and bad grammar. Please Review.


**Warning : **_**Bad fic. Bad grammar. Bad language.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto and "My Pretty Boy" song isn't mine, and never be mine.**_

**WATASHI WA KANARI NO SHONEN  
**

**(My Pretty Boy)  
**

**[I lie awake at night]**

Naruto couldn't sleep that night.

**[See things in black and white]**

He thought that life looks like a TV show's 70th year.

**[I only got you inside my mind]**

He only thought of one thing that night.

**[You know you have made me blind]**

He was crying about it. Always asked himself what feeling he felt.

**[I lie awake and pray]**

He still couldn't sleep that night.

**[That you will look my way]**

Naruto still remember the times with them and he thinks that 'they' wouldn't look at him.

**[I have all this longing in my heart]**

His heart skipped a beat when he saw and thought about it.

**[I knew it right from the start]**

He began to remember the day when they first met.

**[Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you]**

Then, Naruto realized that he fell in love with them.

**[Like I never ever love no one before you]**

The blond man had never felt like this on other than them.

**[Pretty pretty boy of mine]**

Naruto wants to 'they' were his and not the property of others.

**[Just tell me you love me too]**

He wanted to hear those words from them.

**[Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you]**

How much he wanted it.

**[Oh my pretty pretty boy I do]**

Swear! He really wanted it.

**[Let me inside, make me stay right beside you]**

He wanted to be with right now... sleeping right beside them... live with them...

**[I used to write your name]**

He remembered how the reaction when he didn't intentionally write their name in the paper's mission statement.

**[I'd put it in my frame]**

But, he put it in a place where no one will see it... his closet.

**[And sometimes I think I hear you call]**

Now, he was heard they're calling, "Naruto, Naruto!"

**[Right from my bedroom wall]**

...through his kitchen.

**[You stay a little while]**

He remembers the times shared with them in his favorite place.

**[And touch with your smile]**

He hoped that 'they' would smile... even once.

**[****And what can I say to make you mine]**

He wanted to know how to make them his, and his only.

**[****To reach out for you inside]**

He wanted to understand their feelings.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you]**

His heart was pounding.

**[****Like I never ever love no one before you]**

And much faster...

**[****Pretty pretty boy of mine]**

So fast...

**[Just tell me you love me too.]**

The thought of them filled his mind.

**[****Oh my pretty preety boy I need you]**

Really...

**[Oh my pretty pretty boy I do]**

This so...

**[****Let me inside, make me stay right beside you.]**

Impossible...

**[Oh pretty boy]**

He kept thinking about it.

**[Say you love me too]**

He felt his cheeks heat up.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you]**

He really... really loved them.

**[Like I never ever loved no one before you]**

He couldn't hold it anymore. His heart was pounding. His face as red as a tomato.

**[****Pretty pretty boy of mine]**

"Mine, mine!" only that he could think of.

**[****Just tell me you love me too]**

He hoped it was true.

**[****Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you]**

He rose from his bed.

**[Oh my pretty pretty boy I do]**

Walking to the desk and...

**[****Let me inside, make me stay right beside you...]**

*******************

"Oh... Ramen! I can't live without you!" He yelled while eating ramen noodles with gusto. "I love you, ramen! A day without you is driving me mad!!"

Always a beginning...

**OWARI.**

**A/N : **(Speechless)

(cough) I apologize for a bad, lame, and… hard to understand fic. And I'm sorry for bad grammar. I just wanted to try to change my Indonesian fic into English.

"My Pretty Boy" by M2M.

Please review, if don't mind.

But, I don't wanna receive flame though a little.

…

….

…..

With crimson camellia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
